Chain Links
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own no one. After another raft sinks Gilligan cheers up the Professor by using a simple letter unknowing the effect that it will bring. Total and complete family fluff. One shot


Gilligan had noticed the Professor seemed down in the dumps lately and wondered why. He followed the smart man to the lagoon and just watched him to see if he could find any clues. He thought back to the last raft that the Professor had built and realized what was wrong. It had sunk just like the others.

The first mate wanted to cheer him up, even if he didn't know how.

That is until he remembered something Skinny Mulligan had done for him on his sixteenth birthday. GIlligan smiled before slipping away and getting his diary before leaving again.

When the Professor returned from the lagoon he found a piece of paper on his desk. In curiosity he picked it up, instantly recognizing the handwriting.

_Dear Professor,_

_Don't feel bad about the raft. I hope this helps._

_Perfect _

_Reader _

_Original_

_Friend _

_Excellent _

_Sweet _

_Super _

_Opinion_

_Rad_

_Read_

_Original_

_Young _

_Helpful _

_Intelligent_

_Nice_

_Love_

_Energy _

_Y_

_Couldn't think of another "Y". It's ok that you can't build a boat. You do a lot for us!_

_Gilligan_

Roy swallowed a lump in his throat at the sweet gesture. He smiled a little feeling better as he folded it and put it in his journal. He was about to put it up when he saw the Skipper walk by looking downcast. He knew the captain had always blamed himself for the shipwreck even after it was determined not to be his fault.

Roy smiled. He would pay the kind gesture forward.

That night the Skipper found a folded piece of paper on his hammock.

_Skipper,_

_Gilligan did this for me and I hope it helps you as his did for me. None of us blame you at all for the shipwreck. You're the reason we're still alive._

_Caring _

_Amazing _

_Patient _

_Teacher _

_Astounding _

_Intelligent _

_Navy_

_Jolly_

_Original _

_Nautical_

_Astronomical_

_Sweet_

_Gentle_

_Rallying_

_Understanding_

_Brave_

_Youthful_

_Thank you for your service my heroic friend. It's an honor to know you._

_Professor_

A soft smile spread across the Skipper's face as he read each word over and over. When Gilligan came in the captain watched him as he climbed into his hammock and fell asleep after spending the day working hard. He smiled fondly before glancing out of the window and seeing the Howells enter their own hut after an evening stroll.

He and the millionaire had locked oars more than once but even he had to admit that quite frankly no other rich man could have fared so well marooned like he had been.

The captain reached into his sea chest and pulled out his Captain's Log.

_Mr Howell,_

_Gilligan did this for the Professor and the Professor did this for me. It's not much but I hope you know that you have done better here than any other rich man could have. You're a good friend._

_Trustworthy _

_Human _

_Understanding _

_Respected _

_Superb _

_Top Class _

_Outstanding_

_Nice_

_Helpful_

_Overall Good_

_Warm_

_Educated_

_Likable_

_Loud_

_Money doesn't mean anything here but you do._

_Skipper_

Mr Howell blinked when he saw the folded piece of paper slide under the door. His wife was currently in the other room changing into her bed clothes so he read it. As he did he smiled gently and chuckled at being called "loud". The phrase about the pot calling the kettle black came to mind!

He heard his wife hum as she got ready for bed and decided that he could do the same for her.

Instead of a letter he just did her name.

_Loving_

_Outstanding_

_Vivacious_

_Enthusiastic_

_Youthful beauty_

When she came out he smiled and handed it to her silently.

"What's this Dear?" she asked.

"Read it Lovey and then I'll explain."

Once she did she smiled before hugging him. "Oh Thurston you charming devil!"

After sharing a kiss he chuckled. "Apparently Gilligan did this for the Professor. The Professor did it for the Skipper and I just recieved one from our captain."

Mrs Howell smiled. "That leaves the girls and Gilligan himself."

Mr Howell chuckled. "You choose my Dear. Pay it forward."

She nodded as she got out her stationary. "I know just who to write to."

_Ginger,_

_From what I have gathered Gilligan began this trend. He started with the Professor, then the Professor wrote to the Skipper, and the Skipper to my husband. My dead husband then wrote one for and I have had our differences mainly because we are strong willed women but I have come to enjoy your presence. You are very beautiful but you are more than that. Much more._

_Glamorous _

_Intelligent _

_Nice _

_Good _

_Entertainer _

_Resourceful_

_Great_

_Respectable_

_Artistic_

_Noble_

_Talented_

_I hope your future is as bright as the lights that flash when you walk down Hollywood._

_Mrs Thurston Howell the 3rd_

Ginger found it on her vanity the next morning and swallowed at the sweet words. In truth they had all been depressed after the last attempt at rescue had failed. The smell of breakfast wafted through the girl's hut and GInger knew that Mary Ann had been up and cooking for awhile now.

She smiled. Who was she to break the chain that Gilligan had started? She got out a piece of paper.

_Mary Ann,_

_Apparently Gilligan struck again. In a good way this time. He started a chain of letters and I'm glad I get to write one for you. Honey you are a sweetheart. I know you think you're just plain but you're not. You're beautiful and a hard worker. I admire your strength and compassion._

_Moral _

_Amazing _

_Respected _

_Young _

_Admirable_

_Natural_

_Nice_

_Sweet_

_Understanding_

_Majestic_

_Merciful_

_ Extraordinary_

_ Radiant_

_ Sincere_

_Honestly, I wish I was more like you and every day I learn what it's like to have a real friend. I love you Little Sister. Don't write back to me but pay it forward. Finish this chain that Gilligan started._

_Ginger_

Mary Ann found the letter tucked in one of her flower boxes. She smiled in tearful happiness. Now she understood some of the strange behaviour going on at breakfast. Mr Howell and the Skipper had shaken hands and the Professor had affectionately squeezed Gilligan's shoulder. Mrs Howell and Ginger had smiled at each other and spoke pleasantly.

Now she understood and was more than happy to complete the circle of love Gilligan had started.

_Dear Gilligan,_

_You started something wonderful and I'm glad I got to be the one to write to you. You're a sweet, gentle boy and I hope you never ever change. You're unique and special and I'm glad I got to know you._

_Wonderful _

_Imaginative _

_Lucky _

_Light _

_Integrity _

_Amazing _

_Magical _

_Gentle_

_Interesting_

_Lively_

_Loving_

_Inventive_

_Good-hearted_

_Adventurous_

_ Needed_

_You're my best friend and practically perfect just the way you are._

_Mary Ann_

Gilligan found the letter in his hat after he got out from swimming in the lagoon. He smiled with a small blush as put it in his pants pocket before drying off and returning to camp. The depression and sadness that seemed to have come over everyone had all but vanished.

When one hurt they all hurt. When one was sad they all were sad. When one was happy they were all happy.

They were linked together since day one and as time passed those chain links grew stronger and bonded together.

They would remain that way long after rescue came.


End file.
